Spiral Labyrinth
by Arialieur
Summary: Satu kasus. Lima tersangka. Masih dapatkah Uchiha Sasuke mengungkap kasus ini, sementara ia tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari sang tersangka utama, Uzumaki Naruto? AU. Yaoi. SasuNaru.
1. 1 Once Upon A Time

**Disclaimer: Nah, Naruto bukan punya Aria.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: Yaoi. AU. Angst.**

A/N : Fic pertama Aria, bener2 pertama, soalnya cerita ni remake dari cerita yang Aria bikin pas SMP… jadi maap kalo rada kacrut. Format chapter ini saya edit sedikit...haha...versi sebelumnya terlalu berantakan..

Anyway, enjoy...

* * *

**Spiral Labyrinth**

**Chapter 1 : Once Upon A Time**

**by: Arialieur**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hmm...kau sangat cantik, Naruto." bayangan itu mengulurkan tangannya, yang segera ditepis oleh Naruto.

"Aku bukan perempuan. Menyingkir dariku!"

"Ck, jangan berpura-pura, aku tahu kau menginginkan ini." bayangan itu semakin mendekat, kini tangannya membelai pipi Naruto. Rasa takut menyelimuti Naruto, seperti sebuah kegelapan yang tak berujung. Ia menggeleng, lalu melangkah mundur, berharap bisa menghilang seketika dari tempat itu. "...tidak...jangan..." bisiknya pelan, hampir tanpa suara. Perasaannya kini campur aduk, antara takut dan jijik kepada seseorang di hadapannya itu. Bayangan itu kini menahan Naruto, terperangkap di antara dinding dan seseorang yang paling dibencinya. "...lepaskan..." ia memberontak. Lemah, sangat lemah dibandingkan orang itu, yang kini memerangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto di atas kepalanya. "Dan beri aku alasan, kenapa aku harus melakukan itu, hm, manis?" bisik orang itu di telinga Naruto, suara yang dingin dan tanpa belas kasihan itu membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri.

"Minggir!" Naruto meludahi bayangan itu, yang hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi bocah pirang itu. Mata Naruto membelalak. Dia. Tersenyum. Bayangan itu tersenyum. Maniak. "Kau akan menyesali hal itu, sayangku." kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan nada manis. Memuakkan.

Bayangan itu mencondongkan tubuhnya, dan mencium paksa bibir Naruto. Dalam. Dan Naruto merasa mual karenanya. Sebelah tangan orang itu yang bebas, mulai menelusuri bagian dalam pakaian Naruto, lalu turun, terus turun. Terkejut, Naruto menggigit lidah yang sedang menelusuri mulutnya itu keras-keras, membuat orang yang bersangkutan memekik pelan. "Dasar bocah sial!" bayangan itu memukul wajah Naruto, keras, hingga tubuhnya terhempas ke lantai. "Kau akan membayar untuk ini, Naruto."

Memuakkan. Memuakkan. Memuakkan. Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Naruto saat bayangan itu merobek pakaiannya. Ia hanya menatap dengan mata nanar saat pakaian hitam itu teronggok di sudut ruangan, meninggalkannya dalam keadaan rapuh, dan dibawah belas kasihan iblis di hadapannya. Ya, iblis. _Membusuklah di neraka!_ jerit Naruto dalam hati saat ia merasakan sesuatu memasuki daerah yang tidak seharusnya dimasuki benda, apalagi milik iblis ini_. Membusuklah di neraka!_ dijeritkannya dalam hati, diantara air mata yang mengalir deras, seolah-olah itu adalah mantra. Mantra. Mantra untuk menghapus keputusasaannya. Mengutuk iblis ini. Saat ia mencoba membuka mata, Naruto terkejut karena ia lihat bukanlah iblis tadi, melainkan wajah cantik seorang wanita berambut merah, yang tersenyum, membentangkan tangannya seolah-olah ingin memeluknya erat. "...okaa-san..."

Dan kegelapan kembali menyelimutinya.

* * *

Naruto membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Dadanya naik-turun karena nafas yang tidak beraturan. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya, membasahi piyama yang sedang ia kenakan. Saat mencoba untuk duduk, kepalanya diserang rasa sakit yang menusuk, sementara kegelapan di sekitarnya sama sekali tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. _Sialan,_ pikirnya. Ia hanya terdiam di tempat, mencoba mengenali ruangan di sekelilingnya. Tak lama, Naruto menghela nafas, lega. Ia mengenali tempat ini, kamar di apartemen yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama 2 tahun terakhir. Aman. Tempat ini aman. Jauh dari iblis itu dan ular-ularnya. Bukannya dia masih hidup, tapi bukan tidak mungkin iblis seperti dia bangkit dari neraka. Yah, bukannya kehidupan Naruto sekarang juga berbeda jauh dengan neraka itu. Dengan kaki bergetar, ia menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Dalam perjalanannya, Naruto sempat melirik sekilas ke arah jam dinding. Jam 3 pagi. _Bagus sekali, tidak mungkin aku bisa tidur lagi setelah mimpi sialan itu. Brengsek. _Kenapa sekarang mimpi itu muncul lagi, setelah setelah sekian lama. Naruto membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin beberapa kali, lalu mematikan keran. _Mungkin karena 'hal itu'_, kata suara kecil dalam kepalanya, yang segera ia abaikan. Ia mengambil handuk kecil di sampingnya untuk mengelap muka. Pergerakannya terhenti saat matanya menangkap sesuatu di cermin. Bayangannya sendiri.

Rambut pirang yang dipotong pendek, dan terlihat berantakan. Tidak hanya saat bangun tidur, sebenarnya, setiap saat seolah rambutnya itu menolak untuk dijinakkan, selalu mencuat ke berbagai arah. Saat ini rambutnya melekat erat ke dahi dan tengkuknya, basah oleh keringat, membuatnya tidak nyaman. Naruto membasahi tangannya dengan sedikit air, untuk diusapkan ke rambutnya. Merasa lebih baik, tangan Naruto beralih menyentuh wajahnya. Kulit yang kecoklatan, akibat berada di bawah matahari terlalu lama. Ya, ia sangat suka berpanas-panas di bawah matahari, membuatnya merasa aman, jauh dari kegelapan yang mengintai di setiap sudut. Mengundangnya untuk mendekat, lalu menelan jiwanya bulat-bulat, meninggalkan seonggok tubuh kosong. _Seperti pakaian hitamku_, pikirnya sedih. Naruto menggelengkan kepala, mencoba mengusir segala ingatan tidak menyenangkan. Jari-jari panjang itu kini beralih ke goresan di pipinya_. Sebuah peringatan_, pikirnya. _Agar aku tidak lagi tenggelam dalam kelemahan, peringatan atas kejadian malam itu, juga..._ Kembali ia memandangi enam goresan di wajahnya -tiga di setiap pipi- dan tersenyum. _Betapa manisnya pembalasan._

Terakhir, ia melihat matanya. Lama. Matanya yang biru, sebiru langit cerah di pagi hari. Begitu bening, pikirnya. Mata ini adalah kutukan, menarik semua orang mendekat dengan kedamaian semu. Keramahan, persahabatan, cinta, semua bisa ia berikan. Palsu, tentunya. Mata biru ini menipu mereka, dengan sorotnya yang polos, ia bisa menjadi apapun. Kekasih yang baik, sahabat yang pengertian, murid yang dibanggakan, apapun. Tapi kutukan ini juga menjadi tamengnya, melindungi hatinya -itu juga kalau dia masih punya hati. Ironis. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ingin tertawa. Tertawa sampai paru-parunya kehabisan stok udara dan menuntutnya untuk bernafas. Tertawa sampai lelah. Pelan, ia berlutut di lantai kamar mandi, dan berbaring di sana. Tak diperdulikannya lantai yang dingin menusuk. Tak ada lagi yang ia pedulikan. Tak perlu, karena kegelapan sudah menelannya. Mulai hari ini, Naruto Uzumaki telah mati.

* * *

TING TONG. Suara bel menggema di seluruh apartemen Naruto. Yang bersangkutan sendiri, setelah mencoba mengosongkan pikiran, baru berhasil tidur jam 5 pagi, dan suara bel ini jelas-jelas tidak berefek bagus pada sakit kepalanya.

TING TONG. Suara itu kembali terdengar. Dengan berbagai caci maki yang menyaingi kebun binatang, ia bisa dibilang menyeret kakinya menuju wastafel untuk mencuci muka. Siapapun yang datang tidak akan dia temui dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini. Tak ada seorang pun boleh melihatnya sepeti ini.

TING TONG TING TONG. Lagi-lagi bel berbunyi. Siapa pun pelakunya terlihat sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi. Naruto menuju pintu depan sambil merapikan rambutnya -tanpa hasil-, lalu berteriak. "Oke, oke, aku buka. Sialan, sabar sedikit dong, Ino!Kau pikir ini jam berapa, dasar breng...". Kalimatnya terhenti sampai disana, karena yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah Ino, tapi seorang pria yang mengenakan setelan jas dan dasi biru tua. Kulitnya pucat, dan rambutnya -apa itu pantat ayam?- berwarna hitam kelam. Tubuhnya tegap dan berisi -tipe orang yang rajin berolahraga- dan lebih tinggi dari Naruto. _Sedikit_, ia meyakinkan dirinya, walaupun setidaknya perbedaan tinggi mereka mencapai 5 cm. Tapi yang paling menarik perhatian Naruto adalah matanya -hitam- sangat serasi dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Mata itu membuatnya seolah tenggelam, dan kakinya seperti kehilangan kekuatan. Faktanya, pria di hadapannya sangat tampan. Sangat, sangat tampan. _Hey, apa yang dilakukan pria setampan dia di pintu apartemenku pagi-pagi begini? Katakan sesuatu, ayo, Naruto!Katakan sesuatu! _"Erm..." kata Naruto, masih memandangi pria itu. "...kau bukan Ino." katanya dalam keterpanaan. _Tentu saja, bodoh! _otak Naruto berteriak frustasi.

Sudut bibir pria itu terangkat sedikit. _Eh, apa dia mencoba tersenyum?kalau ya, berarti usahanya itu gagal total._ "Bagus, setelah kau berhenti meneteskan liur karena melihatku, akhirnya kau menyadari bahwa aku bukan Ino. Sekedar pemberitahuan, ini sudah jam 10. Sangat cerdas, dobe" suaranya dalam, dan Naruto suka itu. Sarkastis memang, pria ini. _Dan dia baru saja memanggilmu dobe_, kata suara kecil dalam kepalanya. _Apa? Sial!_ "Heh, teme! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu! Enak saja kau tiba-tiba muncul -entah dari mana- dan mengejekku seperti itu! Dasar brengsek!" Naruto berusaha menutup pintu, tapi ditahan oleh pria itu_. Cih, dia menyebalkan!_pikir Naruto. _Dan tampan, sialan!_

"Apa urusanmu sebenarnya, teme?" Naruto menatap tajam, berusaha memberi tatapan mengancam. Tidak berhasil, tentunya. Dan ke-biseksualan-nya jelas tidak menolong sama sekali saat menghadapi pria semacam ini.

Pria itu hanya menatapnya, sampai akhirnya bicara. "Uchiha Sasuke, penyelidik dari kepolisian." dia mengeluarkan lencananya, beserta sebuah surat, dan menyodorkan nya ke wajah Naruto. "Ini surat penangkapan untukmu. Ikutlah dengan tenang dan jangan melakukan perlawanan."

"HAH?" Naruto masih tercengang saat pria itu memborgol kedua tangannya dan memasukkan Naruto ke dalam mobil polisi.

* * *

Perjalanan menuju kantor polisi terasa sangat singkat. Terlalu singkat, malah, bagi Naruto. Pria di sebelahnya -_siapa tadi namanya? Uchi... Uchi... wa? Uchiwa?_- bisa dibilang menyeret Naruto keluar dari mobil hitam-putih itu. Suara sirene-nya berbunyi nyaring, seolah mengejek seorang blonde muda berpiyama yang mulai melemparkan makian-makian terhadap cara polisi itu menariknya melewati koridor. "Pelan-pelan dong, brengsek! Apa kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun? Kau tidak bisa membawaku begitu saja, AKU MAU PENGACARAKU!! Hey, apa yang kau lakukan, sia...MMMPHH!" teriakan Naruto terhenti seketika saat Sasuke menyumpalkan sebuah saputangan ke dalam mulutnya. "Kau terlalu berisik." katanya, tetap dengan nada dingin. "Mmmmphh mmmph mmmph!!" ("Lepaskan aku, brengsekkkkkk!!") Naruto berusaha menjauhkan kedua tangannya -yang terborgol- dari jangkauan Sasuke, tentu saja tanpa hasil. Sepenuh hati, Naruto memelototi belakang kepala Sasuke, berharap bisa mengebor sebuah lubang disana. _Tampan atau tidak, orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan!_

Beberapa orang memandang heran ke arah Naruto. Tentu saja, tidak setiap hari ada seorang blonde -_tampan_, Naruto menambahkan- diseret oleh seorang reserse -_yang juga tampan_- dalam keadaan BERANTAKAN, TERBORGOL, DAN DISUMPAL MULUTNYA. Ramah sekali cara penerimaan polisi disini. _Dan apa-apaan penangkapan ini?_ pikir Naruto kesal. _Memangnya mereka boleh begitu saja datang ke rumah dan langsung menangkap orang tanpa bilang apa-apa?_

Kedua orang itu berbelok di ujung koridor, hanya untuk menemukan sebuah pintu bercat cokelat. Sasuke tersenyum sinis, lalu membuka pintu itu dan mendorong Naruto masuk. Ruangan itu sederhana, dengan dinding dicat polos. Isinya pun hanya sebuah meja, dengan sebuah lampu di atasnya, dan dua buah kursi. Selebihnya, kosong. Naruto melihat sekeliling. Di salah satu sisi ruangan terdapat sebuah kaca besar. _Kaca satu arah,_ pikir Naruto.

_Jadi di baliknya ada orang-orang yang mengawasiku, eh? Apa mimpiku belum selesai dan sekarang menyambung ke salah satu adegan film Batman dimana orang-orang menginterogasi Joker? Sialan, apa nanti mereka akan mengecat wajahku dan membiarkan Batman menghajarku sampai setengah mati? Perasaanku jadi tidak enak, ayo pikirkan hal lain, seperti Paris Hilton melakukan lap-dance di kursi depan sana!_

Sebuah dorongan membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya, membuatnya jatuh terduduk di salah satu kursi. Dilihatnya Sasuke ikut duduk di kursi lain yang tersisa. Dalam hati Naruto tersenyum. _Biarpun bukan Paris Hilton, tapi jelas yang ini juga seksi. Hmm... jangan-jangan dia mau melakukan lap-dance?wooowww..._ Dari luar, orang tidak akan menyangka apa yang dipikirkan seorang Naruto Uzumaki, yang -terlepas dari fantasi anehnya- sedang menatap tajam ke arah sang interogator, Uchiwa Sasuke. Naruto punya perasaan aneh kalau orang di depannya tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, dia bisa berakhir sebagai korban mutilasi di Sungai Mississipi.

"Apa kau bisa diam sekarang?" tanya Sasuke, tetap dengan nada dingin. Naruto memasang tatapan segalak mungkin, tetapi badannya sudah tidak memberontak lagi seperti tadi. Tangan Sasuke terulur, kemudian mencabut saputangannya dari mulut Naruto.

"Feh! Mulutku tidak enak rasanya. Kapan terakhir kali kau mencuci saputangan itu?" Naruto mulai mengomel, tapi segera berhenti saat Sasuke mengeluarkan pandangan diam-atau-kusumpal-lagi-mulutmu. "He, ehm..ehm...oke, , jadi kenapa..."

"Uchiha." Sasuke memotong kata-kata Naruto.

"Heh?Apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sasuke mendelik. "Namaku Uchiha."

Naruto cuma bisa ketawa canggung, "O...oh, begitu ya. Ha... ha... ha...Well, yah. Baiklah, maaf kalau tadi salah. Jadi, kenapa aku sampai ditangkap segala?Seingatku terakhir kali aku melanggar hukum adalah saat aku minum alkohol di perayaan kemenangan timku. Dan sumpah, aku cuma minum satu botol, dan aku tidak menyetir! Ya ampun, masa anda mau menangkapku sih?Aku cuma remaja biasa-biasa saja berumur 17 tahun yang ingin bersenang-senang!"

Pria itu cuma memasang wajah dingin, seperti biasa. _Sekarang aku mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan stoic_, komentar Naruto. Dalam hati, tentunya.

"Kau benar-benar idiot, atau apa?"

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya, kali ini benar-benar marah. "Hey! kau tidak bisa menghinaku sembarangan, Pak Polisi!Berhentilah bermain-main dan katakan apa tuduhan terhadapku sampai aku ditangkap begini? Aku tidak punya waktu seharian, tahu! Kalau tidak muncul di sekolah dan di tempat kerja, bisa-bisa Ino mencariku ke rumah. Anak itu kan khawatiran orangnya!"

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan Nona Yamanaka Ino." kata Sasuke, sekarang menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Dengan santai ia bersandar di kursinya.

Naruto pucat. "Ino? Dia tidak apa-apa kan?Jangan bilang ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya! Apa dia menyetir sambil mabuk?tidak mungkin, Ino tidak pernah minum. Apa dia diculik? Atau lebih parah, jangan-jangan dia kecelakaan? Di rumah sakit mana? Aku mau menemuinya!"

"Diam, dobe!" suara Sasuke meninggi. Tidak suka dengan orang yang banyak omong, eh? Dalam hati Naruto tersenyum sinis. "Tapi dia kenapa?" suara Naruto kini terdengar memohon.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam, lalu berkata "Yang terjadi lebih buruk. Persiapkan dirimu."

_Aku tahu._

Naruto terdiam. Kini matanya terpaku pada mata Sasuke. Berusaha mencari jawaban.

"Dia... Yamanaka Ino, semalam ditemukan meninggal. Dibunuh, tepatnya"

"A...apa?" suara Naruto tercekat di tenggorokannya.

_Terlalu cepat ditemukan, ini tidak bagus._

"Tapi...tapi..." Naruto tergagap.

"Dari keterangan yang kami miliki, kau adalah salah satu orang yang paling dekat dengan Yamanaka Ino."

_Tidak masalah, alibiku sempurna._

"Di hari terakhir sebelum kematiannya, kau terlihat sedang bersama korban."

_Sudah, katakan saja._

"Naruto Uzumaki, kau adalah salah satu tersangka pembunuh Yamanaka Ino."

_Salah satu, tentu saja ada orang lain yang kalian curigai._

"Jadi, di mana kau berada saat kejadian?"

_Bersama korban, tentu saja. Aku heran, sekarang siapa yang bodoh. Tapi sekali lagi, aktingku sempurna._

Naruto jatuh terduduk dari posisinya semula, kali ini di atas lantai. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak, seolah-olah mengharapkan seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dan berteriak, 'kejutan!', tapi tanpa hasil. Butiran air mata mulai membasahi pipinya, kemudian ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia menangis, tanpa suara. Tapi semua orang bisa melihat bahunya yang bergetar hebat, dan isakan yang sesekali luput dari pendengaran.

Saat tangisannya berhenti, yang terasa seperti berjam-jam kemudian, Sasuke melihat Naruto mendongak perlahan ke arahnya, dan Sasuke merasa nafasnya tercekat. Mata biru yang indah itu, yang sebelumnya begitu penuh kehidupan, kini begitu kosong. Seolah-olah sudah mati.

_Aktingku sempurna ... benarkah?_

"Dobe..."

_...benarkah?..._

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1... repost tanpa banyak perubahan... Cuma sedikit merapikan saja... Buat perbandingan, hehe...

Review menceriakan hariku~


	2. 2 Suspicion

**Disclaimer: Nah, Naruto bukan punya Aria.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: Yaoi. AU. Angst.**

Ada yang sadar kalau gaya chapter 1 dan 2 ini beda banget? Yayaya...chapter satu itu chapter yang saya post di fanfiction pertama kali. Wow... udah lama banget saya nggak apdet ya...

* * *

**Spiral Labyrinth**

**Chapter 2 : Suspicion**

**by: Arialieur**

* * *

Hatake Kakashi mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari seorang blonde di seberang kaca yang kini sedang berlutut di lantai. Menangis, sepertinya. Sedangkan rekannya, Uchiha Sasuke hanya duduk diam, memandangi tersangka itu sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan emosi, tepat seperti yang diharapkan oleh Kakashi dari partnernya itu. Tidak mudah terbawa perasaan, apapun yang terjadi. Dengan demikian, penyelidikan mereka dapat menjadi lebih objektif dan efektif. Namun, kekhawatiran mulai melanda Kakashi, saat tersangka itu mendongak menatap Sasuke. Kakashi langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, mencondongkan badannya ke depan agar dapat melihat lebih jelas. '_Aku tidak salah lihat_,' pikirnya. Tadi ekspresi Sasuke berubah, topeng dinginnya itu digantikan oleh berbagai emosi yang tampak di matanya. Ada keterkejutan, jelas. Dan simpati di mata Sasuke, lalu -yang paling mengejutkan- kesedihan, seolah-olah Sasuke juga kehilangan sesuatu. "Ada apa ini?" gumam Kakashi.

"Ada apa, Hatake-san?" terdengar suara lembut seorang wanita.

Kakashi menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil membawa sebuah clipboard. "Yuuhi-san."

"Kurenai saja, Hatake-san. Aku membawakan data-data tentang tersangka ini, Uzumaki Naruto." wanita bernama Kurenai itu menaruh clipboard-nya di atas meja, lalu duduk di samping Kakashi. "Bagaimana penyelidikan sejauh ini?" tanyanya.

Kakashi mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah ruangan sebelah, "Sasuke sedang menginterogasi salah satu tersangka. Dan panggil Kakashi saja, Kurenai-san."

"Cukup adil, baiklah. Hmm, sudahkah Anda membaca data-data kasus ini, Kakashi-san?" tanya Kurenai sambil menyilangkan kakinya dan bersandar di kursi. Sekarang badannya tepat menghadap Kakashi, berusaha memulai sebuah diskusi. Kakashi memutar kursinya sampai mereka berdua duduk berhadapan. "Tentu saja, dan aku berpendapat ini kasus yang cukup aneh."

"Begitu. Jadi Anda juga merasakannya. Memang aneh, korban dikenal sebagai gadis tipikal keluarga baik-baik. Tidak pernah terlibat masalah, tidak melanggar hukum, semasa hidupnya pun korban dikenal sebagai gadis yang lembut. Disayangi temannya, kebanggaan orang tuanya, bahkan hubungan dengan tunangannya pun terlihat baik. Tapi, beberapa bulan terakhir sepertinya musuh korban meningkat drastis. Sekarang saja terhitung ada lima orang tersangka, termasuk bocah Uzumaki ini." Kurenai membolak-balik halaman demi halaman di clipboard-nya.

Kakashi melirik Sasuke, yang sekarang sedang membantu Naruto duduk kembali di kursinya. Ia menghela nafas, tampaknya interogasi baru bisa diadakan nanti, setelah bocah Uzumaki ini tenang. "Si Uzumaki ini juga cukup aneh."

Kurenai mendongak, kini pandangannya terfokus pada Naruto, yang sedang mengusap sisa air mata di wajahnya. Borgol di tangannya sudah dari tadi dilepas oleh Sasuke. "Ya, sangat sulit mencari tahu tentang latar belakangnya. Yang bisa kita dapatkan hanyalah, dia pindah ke Boston dua tahun lalu, setelah kematian berturut-turut kedua orangtuanya."

"Ya, aku sudah baca bagian itu. Ibunya meninggal karena sakit, dan ayahnya bunuh diri 6 bulan kemudian. Tetangganya bilang, kedua suami istri itu sangat akrab, wajar kalau suaminya tidak tahan ditinggal sendirian." kata Kakashi, melonggarkan dasinya. "Tapi bocah ini tidak menggunakan nama keluarga ayahnya, melainkan Uzumaki, nama gadis ibunya. Ini cukup aneh, lagipula, dia tidak mirip dengan ayahnya." Kakashi memandang selembar foto yang menggambarkan seorang wanita berambut merah sedang dirangkul oleh pria berambut hitam. Naruto kecil berdiri di tengah-tengahnya. Mereka bertiga tersenyum. "Belum ada goresan di pipinya." gumam Kakashi. "Jadi itu bukan tanda lahir."

KRIET...Suara pintu dibuka mengalihkan perhatian Kakashi dari foto itu. Dilihatnya Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan, lalu duduk di kursi yang tersisa. "Selamat siang, Uchiha-san." sapa Kurenai. Sasuke mengangguk, "Yuuhi-san."

"Jadi, bagaimana, Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi.

Sasuke memandang Kakashi, lalu menghela nafas sambil melonggarkan dasinya. "Keadaan mentalnya tidak stabil, dia shock. Mungkin kita harus menunda interogasi." Jelasnya sambil duduk di kursi yang tersisa.

"Kudengar dia sangat akrab dengan korban, tidak aneh kalau dia shock. Walaupun begitu, kita belum bisa melonggarkan kewaspadaan kita. Dia masih tersangka." kata Kakashi, yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Sasuke. "Hn, aku tahu."

"Bocah ini ... sedikit berbeda." kata Kurenai, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita memasang penjagaan di sekitar Uzumaki-san. Setidaknya sampai kita berhasil mengorek keterangan darinya." Ia mencondongkan badannya ke arah kaca, sekarang memperhatikan Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan kursi. Kepala bocah itu masih menunduk, helaian rambut pirang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Aku setuju dengan Yuuhi-san." kata Sasuke. Dilihatnya Kakashi memandang ke arahnya, sambil tersenyum aneh. '_Kok perasaanku tidak enak_', pikir Sasuke. "Nah, kalau begitu, kau yang awasi dia ya, Sasuke." Kata Kakashi, senyum masih terpasang di wajahnya.

"Kok, aku?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahi.

"Kelihatannya kau sudah akrab dengan bocah ini, akan lebih mudah mendapatkan keterangan darinya. Lagipula, kita perlu menjaganya, korban adalah putri keluarga kaya, kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko terhadap keselamatan kelima tersangka." kata Kakashi, kali ini dia memasang wajah serius. Sasuke menghela nafas, menyerah. Dia tahu tidak akan bisa menang melawan Kakashi yang serius seperti ini.

"Baiklah," dengan satu kata itu, Sasuke keluar dari ruangan. Kakashi hanya memperhatikan Sasuke masuk ke ruangan sebelah dan membawa keluar Uzumaki Naruto. "Berhati-hatilah, Sasuke." gumamnya. Tentu saja tak seorang pun mendengar.

* * *

Naruto terdiam sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke apartemennya. Kontras dengan perjalanan menuju kantor polisi tadi pagi, pikir Sasuke. Tadi Naruto terus menerus menjerit minta dilepaskan sambil mencaci maki Sasuke dengan semua makian yang bisa ia temukan. Tapi sekarang, berbeda. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya. Mata biru Naruto memandang lurus ke depan, wajahnya tidak berekspresi, tetapi sorot matanya lah yang mengejutkan Sasuke. Bukan kesedihan, seperti yang ia kira sebelumnya, tapi tekad. Tekad untuk apa, Sasuke tidak mengerti. Satu hal yang pasti, orang ini tidak seperti yang terlihat dari luar. Tidak seperti yang ada di data hasil penyelidikan yang menyebutkan : penuh semangat, mudah bergaul, ramah, ceria, penyayang, dan suka membuat lelucon. Walaupun masih ada kemungkinan hal ini karena teman baiknya baru saja meninggal, tetapi insting Sasuke mengatakan bahwa banyak yang disembunyikan Naruto. Hal yang harus ia selidiki lebih jauh, untuk kepentingan kasus ini. '_Kau yakin ini cuma demi kasus'?_ Kata suara kecil dalam kepalanya. '_Sejak awal kau sudah terpesona oleh mata itu kan?'_ Kata suara itu lagi.

'_Hentikan itu_', pikir Sasuke. '_Bagus, sekarang aku berdebat dengan diriku sendiri. Aku pasti sudah mulai gila.'_

"Uchiha," kata Naruto, menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Apa?"

"Apartemenku terlewat." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Hn." Sambil memaki kebodohannya dalam hati, Sasuke membelokkan mobilnya. Tak lama mereka sudah tiba di depan apartemen Naruto di East Fenway. Bangunan apartemen tua lima lantai dengan dinding bata ekspos yang berwarna kehitaman akibat lumut itu berdiri tegak, diapit oleh bangunan-bangunan apartemen yang lebih baru di kanan dan kirinya. Sebuah bukti nyata akan kekejaman waktu.

Naruto sudah akan membuka pintu mobil saat Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangannya. "Tunggu," kata Sasuke, menatap lurus mata biru itu. Naruto balas menatap, "Apa?"

"Mulai hari ini aku akan menjagamu." Kata Sasuke serius.

Di luar dugaan, Naruto tersenyum nakal, "Apa itu lamaran, Uchiha?" ia melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke, untuk menggenggam balik tangan Sasuke.

"Eh? Oh, maksudku aku ditugaskan untuk menjagamu," Sasuke menarik tangannya. Nada bicara Sasuke tetap datar, tetapi Naruto bisa melihat kalau wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah. Dalam hati Naruto tertawa, orang ini memang menarik. "Kalau begitu ikutlah denganku," katanya sambil membuka pintu mobil, diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kenapa sih kau suka sekali mengucapkan 'hn'? Itu bahkan bukan kata-kata," protes Naruto yang sekarang sibuk mencari kunci di sakunya. '_Mana sih?Ah!ini dia!_' Dengan ekspresi wajah penuh kemenangan, Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya lalu sedikit melambaikan tangan, mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk masuk.

"Hn." Sasuke berjalan melewati Naruto menuju ruang tamu, lalu duduk di salah satu sofa. Naruto cemberut, "Tuh, kan. Kau mengucapkannya lagi."

Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan mengisyaratkan pandangan itu-bukan-urusanmu-dobe. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu menuju ke pantry yang letaknya di sebelah ruang tamu.. "Mau kopi, Sasuke?"

Sasuke duduk di salah satu sofa. "Boleh,"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, setidaknya yang ini terdiri dari lima huruf.

* * *

'_Aneh. Ini terlalu aneh_.'

Sasuke mengawasi pria blonde yang sekarang duduk manis di hadapannya, sambil menyeruput kopi. Ya, Sasuke masih berada di ruang tamu Naruto Uzumaki, salah satu tersangka pembunuh Yamanaka Ino. Yang bersangkutan sendiri saat ini sedang menyibukkan diri dengan membuka-buka majalah, entah majalah apa. Sadar sedang diawasi, Naruto mendongak dan menatap langsung mata Sasuke, yang membalas tatapannya dengan sorot-mata-dingin-ala-Uchiha.

'_Tadi di kantor polisi, orang ini menangis seolah-olah tidak ada hari esok, tapi sekarang...'_

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Kopinya tidak enak?" tanya Naruto. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum menggoda. "Atau kau terpesona pada wajahku?"

Terlalu ceria. Perubahan moodnya terlalu cepat. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa pulih begitu cepat? Atau, tangisannya yang tadi palsu? Tapi mengapa terdengar begitu jujur? Berbagai pertanyaan berputar di benak Sasuke, yang saat ini mulai tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Aktivitas itu, sayangnya, terhenti saat ia merasa ada seseorang naik ke atas sofa yang sedang ia duduki.

Mata Sasuke melebar saat melihat mata biru itu kini ada dalam jarak yang mengkhawatirkan, terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. sudah ada di sampingnya. Tangan Naruto ada di kedua sisi tubuh Sasuke, bertumpu pada pegangan sofa. "Kau melamun, Sasuke," bisiknya. Polisi berambut hitam itu bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto di wajahnya. Saat ini, Uchiha Sasuke merasa sangat, sangat, sangat tidak nyaman. Meskipun demikian, sebagai seorang Uchiha ia tetap mempertahankan tatapan dinginnya. "Apa maksudnya ini, Uzumaki?" tanyanya.

Naruto tersenyum, "Kurasa sudah jelas, aku sedang menggodamu." katanya sambil mengelus pipi Sasuke dengan jarinya. Pria bermata biru itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke, kini hidung Naruto menggesek pipi Sasuke. "Katakan padaku, Sasuke-kun. Kau mencurigaiku kan?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seolah tidak terpengaruh oleh perbuatan Naruto. "Itu jelas."

"Hmmm..." Saat ini, bibir Naruto menggesek pelan daun telinga Sasuke, "Nah, tuan detektif. Biar kuberi tahu satu rahasia." bisiknya, membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri. "Bukan aku pembunuhnya." perlahan, bibir Naruto mengecup pipi Sasuke.

'_Aku tahu. Orang ini tertarik padaku. Apa motifmu sebenarnya, Naruto?'_ Sasuke memejamkan matanya, lalu tersenyum saat ia merasakan kecupan di pipinya. '_Baiklah, dobe. Akan aku ikuti permainanmu'._ Sasuke menarik kerah baju Naruto ke belakang, membalikkan posisi mereka. Saat ini, Sasuke berada di atas Naruto, kedua tangannya terletak di samping kanan dan kiri pria blonde itu.

"Hmm, Naru-chan. Kau pikir aku akan semudah itu percaya padamu, hm?" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis, lalu menggesekkan bibirnya di pipi Naruto.

"Pembalasan huh, teme? Aku jujur kok."bisiknya, ia mengalungkan tangannya di tengkuk Sasuke, menarik wajah pria itu lebih dekat. "Aku juga benar-benar menangis tadi."

"Uh-huh. Kau mencurigakan, Naru-chan." jari Sasuke mengelus bibir Naruto. '_Aku tak tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan, tapi aku akan menemukan kebenarannya, dobe.'_ Sasuke semakin mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto, kedua matanya kini terpejam, sehingga ia tidak melihat seulas senyum kemenangan di sudut bibir Naruto.

* * *

Naruto membuka-buka majalahnya dengan bosan. Jelas saja, itu adalah majalah remaja yang dibeli Ino beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tetapi bagaimanapun, pemuda berambut pirang itu membutuhkan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari detektif di hadapannya.

'_Orang ini berbahaya'_, pikir Naruto. '_Aku merasa seolah-olah dia bisa melihat ke dalam pikiranku'_. Mata biru itu melirik sedikit. '_Bagus, sekarang dia memperhatikan aku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang akan kau lakukan dalam posisi seperti ini, Ino? Mungkin kau akan tersenyum malu-malu, lalu kabur ke kamar mandi, haha...'_

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Kopinya tidak enak?" tanya Naruto. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu mengeluarkan senyuman paling menggoda. "Atau kau terpesona pada wajahku?" '_Biasanya orang tidak tahan kalau kuberi senyuman yang itu, iya kan, Ino?'_

Sasuke hanya terdiam, masih mengawasi gerak-gerik Naruto. '_Bagus, sekarang dia sibuk melamun. Haloo...ada orang tampan disini'_, gerutu Naruto dalam hati. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide tersirat di benaknya, pelan-pelan Naruto menaiki sofa yang diduduki Sasuke, lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi Sasuke, memerangkap pria itu. "Kau melamun, Sasuke," bisiknya, yang dibalas dengan tatapan dingin dari Sasuke.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Uzumaki?" tanyanya.

'_Cih, dia tidak bereaksi. Coba sedikit lagi'_. Naruto mengangkat tangannya, kemudian membelai pipi Sasuke sambil tersenyum "Kurasa sudah jelas, aku sedang menggodamu."

'_Aku tahu. Orang ini tertarik padaku'_. Naruto memandangi mata hitam Sasuke, yang hanya terletak beberapa inci dari wajahnya. Ia merasa bibirnya dibelai oleh jari Sasuke.

_'Ya tampan, aku memang mencurigakan_'.

'_Tapi kau tak akan bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi nanti, bagaimana pun kau berusaha'_. Naruto memejamkan matanya saat wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat, dan bibir mereka berdua pun bertemu. _'Kalau yang kau inginkan adalah perang, akan kuberikan perlawanan yang setimpal,'_

'_Lagipula, aku masih membutuhkanmu, jadi tidak mungkin aku mundur begitu saja, kan?'_

_

* * *

  
_

"Sudah mau bicara?" Kakashi mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di atas meja. Aksi ini, terbukti membuat pemuda dihadapannya kesal, sehingga ia membentak, "Hentikan itu!"

Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alis, dengan telunjuk yang masih mengetuk meja, ia bertanya santai, "Hentikan apa, Nara-san?"

Shikamaru memicingkan matanya, detektif ini benar-benar memancing emosinya.

"Baiklah, biar aku yang mulai saja. Di mana anda semalam, Nara-san?" Kakashi bertanya, ia mencondongkan badannya ke atas meja. Meja yang memisahkan tempatnya dan Shikamaru duduk. Dengan nada bosan, pemuda itu menjawab,

"Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hatake-san. Aku di mall, menunggu kedatangan Ino,"

"Apa ada orang yang bisa bersaksi kalau anda ada di sana?" Kakashi bertanya lagi.

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu tertawa sinis, "Di mall? Anda tahu kan, sebesar apa Atrium Mall itu. Menurut anda, kalau saya ke sana sendirian, ada yang akan menyadarinya?"

"Kalau anda TIDAK ke sana, tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya juga,"

"Anda jelas-jelas tidak mempercayai saya, apa gunanya saya bicara lagi?" Shikamaru mengangkat bahu, lalu duduk bersandar di kursinya. Ia memejamkan mata, mengingat gambaran terakhir wajah Ino yang berurai air mata. Ironis, ekspresi terakhir Ino yang ia lihat adalah ekspresi penuh kesedihan, seolah wanita itu sudah hampir hancur.

"_**Shika, pergilah dan jangan melihat ke belakang lagi... Hiduplah dengan bahagia sehingga aku bisa merasa cemburu. Lupakanlah janji kita untuk bersama selamanya, karena 'selamanya' itu terlalu jauh bagiku, karena masa depan itu tidak ada untuk kita, untukku..."**_

Kalimat yang Ino ucapkan malam sebelumnya kembali terngiang di kepala Shikamaru. '_Apakah saat itu kau sudah mengira hal ini akan terjadi, Ino? Itukah sebabnya kau membatalkan janji kencan kita untuk semalam'_

'_Tapi aku datang, Ino. Aku menunggumu di sana, berharap kau akan datang, berharap semua yang kau katakan sebelumnya hanya sekedar emosi belaka.'_

"Ino bilang, 'selamanya' itu terlalu jauh untuknya..." kata Shikamaru pelan, begitu pelan sehingga Kakashi harus memasang telinga untuk mendengarnya. "...aku menunggu, Mr. Detective, aku menunggunya sampai mall tutup. Menunggunya sampai pagi, sampai satpam mengusirku dari depan pintu..."

"Ia bilang, 'masa depan' itu tidak ada untuknya... dan aku ingin tahu sebabnya..." Shikamaru memejamkan matanya lagi, sebutir air mata mengalir di pipi kanannya.

Kakashi menghela nafas, _'Aku juga ingin tahu kenapa, Nara-san, aku juga,'_

_

* * *

  
_

Shikamaru menyalakan rokoknya, batang keempat hari ini, tapi ia tidak peduli. Sambil berbaring di atas rumput, matanya mengawasi bintang-bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip di langit, bertanya-tanya apakah Ino saat ini sudah menjadi salah satu bintang itu.

"Sudah yang ke berapa?" sebuah suara asing, suara wanita, bertanya.

Shikamaru bangun dari posisinya untuk duduk tegak, melempar pandangan curiga pada wanita berambut pirang yang baru muncul itu. "Kau siapa?"

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil, lalu duduk di samping Shikamaru. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, ia merebut rokok di tangan Shikamaru dan melemparnya ke kolam di dekat mereka.

"Sabaku Temari, The Boston Police Departement, at your service," kata wanita itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak bersalaman.

Shikamaru hanya memutar matanya dan kembali berbaring, tidak menggubris tangan yang terulur ke arahnya itu.

"Kalian belum puas menginterogasiku tadi?" tanya pemuda itu sinis.

Ingin rasanya Temari menceburkan pemuda itu ke kolam karena sikap tidak sopannya tadi, tapi Temari menahan diri.

"Dengar, anak kecil, aku di sini juga bukan atas keinginanku, oke? Tidak perlu bersikap defensif begitu padaku," kata Temari kesal, lalu ikut berbaring di samping Shikamaru, membuat pemuda itu menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Berbaring menatap bintang,"

Shikamaru langsung beranjak dari tempatnya, dan berjalan menjauh. Melihat hal ini, Temari ikut bangun.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya wanita itu, masih sambil duduk di atas rumput.

"Bukan urusanmu,"

Temari mengumpat dalam hati, tetapi ia masih mencoba menahan diri. Wanita itu segera bangkit, dan dalam waktu singkat, berhasil berjalan di sisi Shikamaru.

Pemuda itu berhenti dengan wajah kesal. "Apa lagi maumu?"

Temari mengangkat bahu, "Aku ditugaskan menjagamu sementara, sampai ada petugas laki-laki yang bisa menggantikanku,"

"Aku tidak butuh anjing penjaga. Lagipula, wanita sepertimu bisa apa? Jangan-jangan cuma merepotkanku saja," dan Shikamaru tidak perlu ada wanita berambut pirang mondar-mandir di depannya setiap hari, saat ia baru kehilangan kekasihnya yang juga berambut pirang.

Cukup sudah. Kalau ada sesuatu yang Temari benci, itu adalah jika orang meragukan kemampuannya sebagai polisi hanya karena ia wanita. For God's sake, ia pemegang sabuk hitam di judo dan taekwondo. Dengan satu pukulan di rahang, Shikamaru terjatuh ke tanah. Ia menatap tak percaya pada wanita yang baru saja memukulnya itu.

'_Ouch... tadi itu pukulan keras.'_

"Dengar baik-baik, anak kecil. Aku di sini hanya menjalankan tugas, kalau tidak, kau mau hidup atau mati pun aku tidak peduli."

Shikamaru hanya terdiam sejenak, ia bukannya tidak tahu kalau keluarga Yamanaka, keluarga Ino bukanlah sekedar keluarga yang kaya karena bisnis. Mereka juga terlibat dalam beberapa kegiatan ilegal. Kalau ayah Ino tahu ada kemungkinan putrinya dibunuh, ia tidak akan segan-segan mengirim pembunuh bayaran pada setiap tersangka, bersalah atau tidak. Pemuda itu merinding.

Merasa kalah argumen, Shikamaru hanya mengangkat tangan, sebelum kembali berdiri.

"Terserahmulah..."

Dan Temari mengikuti pemuda itu dengan riang.

* * *

"Masih di sini?"

Kakashi mendongak dari tempatnya duduk. Saat ini, pria itu sedang duduk bersandar di kursi besar berwarna hitam, dengan kaki terangkat ke meja. Tangannya memegang satu buah folder berisi data kasus ini. "Ah, Sasuke,"

Orang yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu meletakkan mantelnya di atas meja. Ia menatap curiga pada kursi yang diduduki Kakashi, "Bukankah itu milik Chief Sarutobi?"

Kakashi tertawa kecil, "Ah, Hiruzen-san tidak akan keberatan. Toh malam-malam begini kursi ini tidak dipakai,"

Sasuke tidak berkomentar. Ia berjalan menuju mejanya, lalu membuka laci teratas.

"Cari apa?" Kakashi tidak dapat menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Kunci apartemenku tertinggal,"

Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alis, "Kukira kau akan menginap di tempat Uzumaki,"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Suigetsu menggantikanku berjaga di sana,"

'_Dan terlalu berbahaya bagiku kalau menginap di sana. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Berciuman dengannya saja sudah melanggar prinsipku selama ini_,' pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

Sang pria berambut abu-abu hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Pemuda itu... mencurigakan..." gumamnya, sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di meja. Ia teringat bagaimana ekspresi Shikamaru tadi saat Kakashi menyebut nama Naruto. Ada sedikit kebencian di wajah itu.

'_Yeah_,' Sasuke mendengus. '_Itu sih aku juga tahu.'_

"Apa kau tahu kalau kehidupan Yamanaka Ino berubah drastis sejak pemuda itu muncul?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kau yang ada di sini dan menginterogasi, Kakashi. Dan seingatku, briefing seharusnya masih besok pagi,"

"Kurasa kita perlu menggali masa lalu pemuda itu lebih dalam lagi. Ia tidak mirip ayah dan ibunya, ada kemungkinan ia diadopsi... Atau ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Yamanaka. Kau tahu, keluarga itu tidak memiliki sejarah yang bersih dari noda."

"Bagaimana dengan hasil forensik terhadap korban?" tanya Sasuke. Daripada mengira-ngira terhadap satu tersangka, lebih baik mencari bukti nyata terlebih dahulu, apakah Yamanaka Ino dibunuh atau bunuh diri.

"Baru keluar besok pagi," jawab Kakashi, sedikit kesal karena hasilnya keluar lebih lama dari yang ia harapkan.

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam, Kakashi," Sasuke mengambil mantelnya dan baru akan keluar pintu saat Kakashi memanggilnya.

"Hati-hatilah dengannya, Sasuke,"

"Jangan khawatir,"

Dan pintu kantor mereka tertutup dengan suara pelan.

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

Saya nggak percaya saya mengapdet fanfic ini... Yang jalan ceritanya saya buat waktu SMP (dengan tokoh OC), dan setelah dipost saya baru sadar ternyata fic ini punya banyak lubang di plot-nya. Mau nggak mau, plotnya harus mengalami perubahan besar-besaran, haha... jadi malu.

Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa SasuNaru deketnya terlalu cepat, saya beritahu sekarang, kalau itu ada alasannya. Begitu juga dengan ke-bipolar-an Naruto... jadi bersabarlah sampai misterinya tersingkap...

Anyway, thank's for reading.

Review?


End file.
